yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Ken Umesugi
|romaji = Umesugi Ken|gender = Male|age = ?|status = Alive|haircolor = Black|duelclass = Junior Youth|win = 1|lose = 2|occupation = Duelist Student|school = Ryozanpaku School|partner(s) = Makoto Takeda|affiliation = Ryozanpaku School|anime debut = Episode 27|seiyū japanese = Yūki Hayashi|englishv = Daniel J. Edwards|image = |base = 梅杉 剣|furigana = うめすぎ けん|mechanism = Fusion Monster Pendulum Monster (temporarily)|enname = Nagi|frname = Nagi|ace = Supreme Thunder Star Raijin|d-diskcolor = White|d-disklight = Green}}Ken Umesugi ( Umesugi Ken) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a participant in the Maiami Championship. History Standard Dimension Arc Maiami Championship Ken was first seen with the other Ryozanpaku Duelists in the Maiami Championship opening ceremony.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening!! Maiami Championship" He and The other Ryozanpaku Duelists watched impassively the brutal Duel between Isao Kachidoki and Yaiba Tōdō, Isao violently attacked Yaiba in competition for Action Cards and emerged as the victor.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 38: "The Four Dimensions" After the defeat of Isao against Yūya Sakaki, he left the stadium with Ryozanpaku's owner and the other Ryozanpaku Duelists.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 39: "Awakening of the Imperial Wrath" The next day, the participants were informed that instead of single Duels, they would be participating in a Battle Royal around the city.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" Ken Umesugi & Makoto Takeda vs. Yūya & Dennis ''' ed "Supreme Thunder Star Raijin".]] In the Volcano Area, he and Makoto challenge Yūya on a two on one Duel, Yūya summons Entermate Amenboat, the two Ryozanpaku Duelists say that they will drag him into the darkeness of defeat, they recalled Yūya how he has brutally defeated Isao and claimed that was his true nature. Yūya denied and affirms that he will not Duel like that again. He prevented Yūya to take an Action Card and inflicted him 200 damage with the Action Magic "Flame Ball". He Pendulum Summoned "Earth Thunder Star Todoroki" and "Heaven Thunder Star Senkou", he activated Purple Sword's Pendulum Effect and increased the attack of his two monsters by 200. He directly attacked Yūya with Todoroki reducing his Life Points to 1000, after that Makoto inflicted him 200 damage, he tried to attack Yūya with Senkou but failed. He uses "Supremacy Fusion" and Fusion Summoned "Supreme Thunder Star Raijin" who reduced Yūya's LP to 200. ".]] At the End Phase, the effect of "Fujin" would inflict 500 damage to Yūya for each Warrior-Type monster on the field, but Dennis joins the Duel and activates the unknown effect of his "Entermage Damage Juggler" to negate the damage/effect.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 42: "Battle Royale Begins" Ken and Makoto tried to finish Yūya off with "Flame Ball" but failed because of Dennis' monster "Entermage Flame Eater", Dennis Xyz Summoned "Entermage Trapeze Magician" and sealed Action Magic "Flame Ball". After that Yūya summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", Ken and Makoto think that he has finally stepped into darkness but Yūya proves them wrong and defeats them with Dennis' help.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 43: "The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis"" '''Ken Umesugi & Makoto Takeda vs. Yūgo Later in Iceberg Area, Ken and Makoto challenged Yūgo to a Duel, whom they confused for Yūya. Makoto and Ken lost the Duel and became unconscious. Yūgo asked them a question, but they did not answer.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" Deck Ken uses a Thunder Star Deck focused on Fusion Summoning his ace monster, "Supreme Thunder Star Raijin". Much like the rest of the Ryozanpaku School Duelists, he uses martial arts to attack his opponent during Action Duels to prevent them from getting Action Cards. Thunder Star Others Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard Dimension Category:Images of Ken Umesugi